


Paradox

by climby426



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/climby426/pseuds/climby426
Summary: 一次關於時間悖論的討論。





	Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> 內含BioShock Infinite的要素，玩過的人會懂我在抄遊戲的梗。

「我認為逃避不能解決問題的，Stark。」

「我知道，這我當然知道。我只是需要足夠的時間、空間來思考，一個能夠解決問題的完美方案。」

「的確，思考是你的強項呢。」

只是並沒有甚麼完美的方案能把犯下的過失抹掉啊。Bruce把後面的一句隱在曖昧的微笑裡，比起這張吐不出甚麼好說話的嘴巴，他選擇默默把熱騰騰的咖啡放到對方面前，大概更能起些慰勞作用吧。Tony道了聲謝，啜了口咖啡，放下馬克杯，表情仍然深沈，好吧，Bruce本來也沒期望這杯咖啡真的能起到甚麼作用。以免打礙對方的思緒，Bruce轉身回到幾步之遙的工作位置，背向托著下巴沈思的Tony，繼續處理藍色屏幕中進行到一半的數據分析。

不知過了多久，腦袋還在解讀屏上的幾列數項時，背後傳來酸酸的聲音。

「好冷酷啊，Banner。這就是你對待好友的做法呢，丟下他獨自苦惱，自己就醉心鍾情的工作去。」

Bruce頓一頓，接著扶了下眼鏡，面向屏幕笑著回應：

「也不是甚麼鍾情不鍾情，就是完成自己的份內工作而已，總不能無所事事啊——在老闆面前。」

「『老闆』嘛……」背後的聲音變得低沈了，Bruce知道自己無心的玩笑又觸發到Tony的神經，在心裡嘆了口氣，做好心理準備，等待接下來對方的說話。

「你的老闆現在優先需要你提供專業的意見，那你是否該從屏幕處把臉轉回來呢，Dr. Banner。」

——理理我啊！省略起來其實就是這個意思。無可奈何地，Bruce把視線移離進展順暢的數據，摘下鼻樑上的眼鏡放入白衣的口袋裡，又回到苦惱的友人面前。

-

能讓Tony如此悔惱的過失，不是關乎全人類安全的大事件，就是有關他美麗能幹的戀人。不知是幸或不幸，這次的原因是後者。

事源是在今天早上，Pepper把文件帶進Tony已經窩了三天的實驗室時，他注意到垂在對方鎖骨之間的吊墜。

「很不錯的品味。」他毫不吝嗇地誇讚自己的戀人。

Pepper止住翻動文件的手，抬起頭笑著對他說：「我也很喜歡，謝謝你的禮物。」

Tony由察覺這句話的不協調感開始，到想起記憶裡某段與之十分相似的對話，共花了0.5秒的時間。

然後他按捺住自己的情緒，假裝平靜地回了句：「不用客氣。」

「我承認，在過往我是一次又一次理所當然地忘了，但在認定她是我的另一半時，我就發誓，絕對、絕對不能再忘掉這個日子——但我還是犯了。」Tony抱著頭，腦袋無力地垂得低低的。Bruce思考著自己不擅長的安慰句子，手指摸在馬克杯的杯緣上，裡面的咖啡是預知到這段對話會變得很漫長後，為自己另外再沖的，還冒著熱氣。

「為甚麼當初沒讓JARVIS提醒你呢？」這是Bruce覺得最匪夷所思的一點，Tony擁有最優秀的管家，卻沒人提醒他這麼一個重要的日子。

「我讓他別提我的。這日子不是自己記得是沒有意義的。」

「很棒的想法呢。我想要是告訴Ms Potts背後的理由也許就能重新取悅她了。」

『事實上我在當天已經極力嘗試暗示Sir了，但很抱歉沒能起上作用。』人工智能管家充滿歉意的聲音響起。

「你是怎樣暗示的？」

『五度提醒你那天是27號。』

「⋯⋯Pepper生日不是28號嗎？」

還是不要告訴Ms Potts比較好。Bruce暗下定論。

「或許Ms Potts並不介意。」Bruce小心翼翼地選擇著不刺激到對方的用詞。「嗯⋯⋯我指，她可能根本不在意自己的生日。」

「沒有女人會不在意自己的生日，更不可能會不介意自己的伴侶忘掉自己的生日。唯一的原因，就是她已經對對方徹底失望。」

嗯，是失敗的安慰。看著Tony垂得更低的腦袋，Bruce默默反省。

在Bruce的腦袋還在斟酌下一句話時，Tony忽然把頭從雙掌間拔出來，雙目閃爍著光芒，大概是那天才的腦袋冒出了甚麼念頭。

「對了，回到過去就好了。Banner，來研發時光機吧。」

嗯，他的精神開始錯亂起來了。雖然沒有心理學相關的醫療訓練，但Bruce還是如此判斷。

「Stark，你先……」

「我很冷靜，Banner。」

「我還未說下去呢。」

「但你的確打算這樣說，你認為我是因忘掉Pepper生日而苦惱至精神錯亂，但我不是，所以我重申一次，我很冷靜，Banner。」

Bruce的頭開始痛起來。

「首先，把有意研發時光機的念頭與精神錯亂的行徑劃上等號這個前設根本就是錯誤。普通人說出回到過去修正未來這種話被嘲笑也是無可厚非的，但我不同那些只能抱著過去種種遺憾怨天尤人而吐出妄言的失敗者，我想得出的，我就自己做出來。我不是普通人，我是Tony Stark。」

「所以你要做時光機？」

「我要做時光機。」

「為了回去三天前跟Ms Potts過生日？」

「準確來說最少要七天前。因為我還得準備好一切。」

Bruce揉了揉鼻樑，深深吸了口氣。他發現自己的脾氣在這段時間被訓練得好了太多。

「你忘了Ms Potts生日，然後你回到過去幫她慶生了，二十七號同時存在沒有慶生而又有慶生的兩個情況，這是矛盾的。」

「你否認穿越時空嗎？科幻電影的浪漫啊？」Tony挑起一邊眉看著Bruce。

「我只是在論述基本邏輯而已。」Bruce避開Tony的眼神，視線落在胸前交疊的雙手。

「邏輯是和浪漫最扯不上邊的學科。」Tony不滿地說。

「但卻是一切理論的根本。」

Tony悶著氣，端起杯子時才發現杯底已空，就拿了Bruce的杯子啜了一口，而Bruce似是習以為常，並沒有甚麼反應。

「平行宇宙，這樣你怎看？」

「你確認這個話題得繼續下去嗎？」Bruce抬眼望回Tony，看到對方做出「請說」的手勢，只能無奈地苦笑道：「的確，在平行宇宙的概念下就能實現你的浪漫了。只是⋯⋯」

「只是，我修正的錯也將是另一個宇宙的事，而且去到那個宇宙的我還有一去不回頭的可能性。」

「根據質量平衡，你大概會和那邊宇宙的自己交換過來吧，然後那邊宇宙的你就得無辜地在這個宇宙背黑鍋。更重要是，Ms Potts要是知道原來的你一去不復返，大概會感到很悲傷吧。」

「雖然她是世上最睿智的女性，但在這方面我還是有至少三十二個方法不讓她發現兩個宇宙的我互換了，所以使她悲傷這個問題不納入考慮範圍內。」他指向Bruce。「但是我沒自信能瞞過你，所以你呢？」

「或許我會希望那邊的你能稍微寡言一點。」Bruce開了個玩笑。

「你會悲傷嗎？」

Tony直直地看入Bruce的眼內，不容許他矇混過去。Bruce耐不住那視線，又垂下眼。

「⋯⋯會吧。我想，會的。」

就算對方也是Tony，卻非一同分享著這段共同時間的Tony，儘管這不至悲傷，他想，自己也是會感到寂寞的。

聽到Bruce的回答，Tony仍然一動不動地盯著對方，盯得Bruce整個人都不自在，好一會後，才綻出滿足的笑容。

「沒辦法呢，那只好放棄時空旅行的方法了！」

Bruce呆了呆，只見Tony用眼神示意著空空如也的杯子，道：「話說咖啡能夠續杯嗎？」

「可以啊。」Bruce伸手接過杯子，一邊走往咖啡機一邊說：「我還以為話題會結束在這裡。」

「當然不會，我還未解決好我最初的問題呢。」Tony聳聳肩。「為了不讓我的好友感到悲傷，我的問題又回到原點了。」接著理所當然地端起Bruce的杯子又啜了口咖啡。

聽到這句話的Bruce笑而不語，不消一會又再把注滿咖啡的杯子放回Tony面前。這時對方接著問：「Banner，換你的話，會怎樣修正自己犯下的錯？」

Bruce想了一會，道：「要修正我的錯，還是只能穿越時空呢。」

Tony有點驚訝Bruce會回到原來的話題，於是豎起耳朵等待對方的論述。

「剛才所討論的平行宇宙是無數個獨立的單向時間線的話，我想說的就是同一個宇宙裡擁有無數分支的時間線。」

「多世界詮釋。」Tony興趣盎然地點著頭。

「沒錯。雖然這個假設不像先前所討論的那類般能解決大部分的可能性，但也只有在這假設下，我才能完全修正自己的錯呢。」

「怎樣做？」

「回到我父親與母親還未相識之前，把他殺掉。」

Bruce淡然的語氣讓Tony不禁懷疑起自己的耳朵來。

「不能相信會從天才物理學家口中聽到有名的祖父悖論。」Tony試著笑出來，但嘴角變得有點僵硬。

「不也是種浪漫嗎？做出一個無法被理解，因而無法出現的悖論宇宙。」

「很抱歉我難以對你的浪漫產生共感。」

「這樣啊，那真的很可惜。」

然後兩人之間持續了好一段沈默，先開口的還是Tony。

「你要毀滅你所存在著的所有可能性嗎？」這是Tony此刻極力地保持的沈穩的語調，但依然透出話裡的怒意。「包括你拯救過的每一個人？你心愛的女人？甚至是現在坐在你眼前，正在跟你說話的我？」

「並不是毀滅，只是由始至終不曾存在過而已。」

「Banner。」

「剩下的，就只是所有沒有我，但更美好的可能性而已。」

「Banner！」

「我不是英雄，我是怪物，Stark。不受控的瘋子、隨時有能力毀滅一切的定時炸彈。」Bruce難得地直視著Tony，平淡地編織著殘酷的話語。

「救了兩個人是否就能抹去殺掉一個人的罪惡感？不是這樣的。這一點你也很清楚吧。所謂贖罪，就是讓過去的罪一直監視著自己一舉一動。我和你不同，我的罪每天也有機會一下子膨脹至原來的十倍、一百倍，破壞帶來的拯救，這個不毛贖罪過程，我其實一刻鐘也撐不住。」

他停頓了一下後，乾笑了兩聲。

「比起這，還是讓這罪孽從此未發生過就好了。」

Tony靜默了一會，深深吸了一口氣，接著堆起笑容問對方：「那麼，你要開始研發時光機嗎？無論如何，你真心希望進行的項目，作為朋友，我都會全力支持的。」

雖然嘴角彎起完美的弧度，但Bruce還是看得出Tony的眼裡沒有一點笑意。

「很感謝你的心意，但是不需要了。」

「為甚麼？你在考量現今的技術層面嗎？不用擔心，我也會參與研發的過程，以我倆的頭腦沒有甚麼是不可能的。」Tony咄咄逼人地說下去，直至被Bruce打斷。

「不用了，真的。因為我的好友會生氣。」

看著對方瞪圓了眼睛，Bruce不在意地接下去：「而我不希望再惹他生氣，所以，沒辦法啦，那只好放棄了。」

Tony眨了眨眼睛，兩秒過後才回復過來，裝模作樣地嘆口氣：「其實我認為你剛才那番『玩笑』已經惹得你的好友很生氣了。」

「那真的很抱歉，要是他願意不介懷就好了。」

「雖然他為人大量，但這也很難說，他正考慮要否設定一個懲罰機制，以防止他的好友再說些對他心臟不太好的笑話。」

「希望這方面能高抬貴手。」Bruce舉起雙手作出投降狀。

「酌情處理。」Tony攤攤手，然後兩人在實驗室裡相視而笑。

-

「到頭來還是沒能想到解決的方法。」

「我以為你已經忘掉了。」

「⋯⋯乾脆讓她穿著裝甲打我一拳好了。」

「會死掉哦。就不能率真地道個歉？」


End file.
